School For Sluts
by ilovewiritingsmut
Summary: My first fanfic. Leah Clearwater enters a Lesbian Slut school. She becomes a really popular girl and the queen of sex. MAJOR LEMONS f/f and maybe m/f
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- First Day

Hi, ,my name is Leah Clearwater, I go to a girls boarding school called The Lemon School, or more commonly known as: The School for Sluts. I've been attending this school for 9 months and in that time, I have been become the most popular girl at school. I will tell you everything, from the day I first started this school. Its 9 months of my life, it's going to be pretty long. I will try to go in to detail as much as I can.

Okay, my first day:  
I walked through the big glass doors and I was frightened as ever. I remember wearing a light pink strapless knee length dress with silver embroidery on the stomach. The school looked like a regular school, light blur walls and light grey floors. The room had cover up written all over it, only if you get past the main doors you will see what the school is really like.  
I walked up to the receptionist and handed her my paperwork. I spoke to her with a clear toned voice. "Hello, I'm Leah Clearwater. I'm the new student". The receptionist had light brown hair bound in to a low ponytail and thick black glasses on her shy face. She looked like a librarian. If she spent more time in the morning with hair and makeup and wear contacts, she'd looked beautiful.  
She pushed her glasses up and passed my some things.  
"Here is your key to your dorm; its room number 506 on the 3rd floor of the big grey building, your luggage has already arrived. Here are also you timetable and your student card, if you would proceed to the welfare room where you will receive your uniform and a quick chat with Miss Clief." She pointed to a blue door near the main doors. I smiled at her  
"Okay thanks" I said in a friendly tone and went to the room.  
The door was closed, so I knocked a couple of time and a small voice told me to come inside, so I did.  
"Hello!" Said a young woman, no older than 25, in a white lab coat with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. "You must be Leah Clearwater" she said.  
"Yeah, I am, Hi" I replied  
"I am Miss Clief, and I am the welfare nurse, or welfare lady as most people call me, if you would like the sit on this bed here and place your things on my desk just beside you" I did as she said. The bed was one like of those massage tables. I patted down my dress as I watched Miss Clief read through my files.  
"Okay then" She said as she reached out to close the door and turn the lock "We need to do a few tests, then I will hand you your uniform and you will be off to your dorm" She said all this in a giddy mood, like she had six cans of red bull or something.  
"What kinds of tests?" I asked.  
"Just small, quick tests, nothing to worry about, now if you would strip out of those clothes" She replied.  
I was confused but I did what she said. I took off my dress and laid it next to me. I then took off my thong and bra and left them next to the dress. Miss Clief moved my things to the side and told me to lay down flat on the bed, I did what she said.  
"Okay, now this test will record your reactions to what everything I do to you. Just don't try to move too much". I breathed slowly; scared of what kind of test she'll be doing.  
She walked towards me with some small machine. It looked like it would fit perfectly over my boobs. She placed it on my boobs and took the controller in her hands.  
"Don't look so scared" She said in a happy voice. "It'll be fine".  
She turned the dial up to 1 and a small vibration occurred through the machine. It was sexually relaxing.  
She turned the dial up to 2 and the vibrations were faster and were concentrated at my nipple. Fuck. It felt so good. I started groaning a bit and she turned the dial up straight to 5 and, oh my god, it felt so good. My groans were louder. She turned the dial up to the max and I was groaning so loud and I started rubbing my clit. She turned the dial down slowly.  
"Fuck, that was amazing" I breathed low enough so she couldn't hear.  
"Okay, you did well in that test, now for the second one" She took off the machine of my chest and got a vibrator. I was excited. She turned it on and started gently rubbing my clit with it. The feeling was sensational.  
"Okay last test, don't cum unless I tell you too". She got a bigger vibrator and without turning it on stuck into my pussy. She was slowly pushing it in and out, she started going faster and faster  
"Faster, I want it faster" I groaned. She turned the vibrations on and went faster. She kept going faster and harder  
"FUCK, YES, HARDER!" I screamed. She turned the vibration up. She left it in my pussy for a while and I screamed and groaned so loudly.  
"I wanna cum" I screamed.  
"No" She said firmly and she purposely went even faster and harder. I wanted to cum so badly. The vibrator went faster and she left it in my pussy for ages. It was too much for me. I came all over it.  
She suddenly stopped and looked at me in the eyes  
"I said, no cumming" She yelled.  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise" I replied in a small voice  
"No you have to learn your lesson now, suck it" She held out the vibrator with my cum all over it. I froze, so she put it in my mouth.  
"Suck. It" She said in a stern voice. I started sucking it, my head bobbing up and down from the bed. My lips only could reach half way up the vibrator, so she made me go deep throat, shoving it down my throat until I started choking. She took it out and I gasped for air.  
"I hope you learnt your lesson," She said solemnly. "Here is your uniform, underwear is optional"

The clothes was a white shirt that stop just under my boobs, a little plaid skirt that you could see your ass clearly if you bent down and long socks. I decided to put on my underwear just in case. I walked out of there in a hurry and to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me ages to find my room, but I eventually did. I walked in and saw two other girls in there, one was blonde and the other was a dark brown nearly black. They were studying, thank god, sex in dorms were encouraged by all members of staff. The beds were wooden with a pink bed sheets on them, the room was fairly big, big enough to hold 3 wardrobes, a sofa, 3 beds and a chest draws. My suitcase was next to a bed, I guessed it was mine. I walked over and sat on my bed.  
"Hi" I said to the girls. "My name is Leah"  
"Hi Leah, I am Alice and this is Emma" Said the dark brown haired one.  
"Sup" Said Emma, she had a sort of evil vibe to her  
"Some people already came and unpacked your things, so you don't need to worry about that. We were just studying but now I got a class" Said Alice "So I got to go, you can get to know Emma more"  
She collected her books and pens and shoved them in a bag. She quickly walked out the door, she was probably late to class.

Emma stood up, she was wearing denim shorts and a stomach showing grey top. She had the perfect features to match with her perfect body. She had radiant blue eyes that stared right in to you. She came and sat next to be, but lift a few inches apart  
"So, Leah... ever been to a school like this before?" Her voice was soft and gentle  
"Urm, no" I replied  
"Oh well them" She said with a smirk on her face "I'm going to give you a massage, like the one I had today" She held a piece of rope in her hands and told me to go on the sofa and I did, I laid down on my stomach.  
"Give me your wrists" She said in her gentle voice. She placed them at the top of the sofa and tied the rope around them.  
"You're gonna love what I'm gonna do to you" She whispered in my ear. I was all excited inside, but I managed to hide it. She got behind me and moved my hair. She was taking off my shirt from the back with her warm hands. She slowly slid it out under me and chucked it to the side. Her hand slid all down my back and past my butt.  
"Very nice" She said "Put your butt a bit higher" I stuck my butt out in the hair and I felt her warm hand caressing it. As she was doing it, she was taking off my skirt as well. She slid it off my legs and left it on the floor. She was still caressing my ass. She got up and sat on my back, but was hovering over me.  
"You're gonna love this" She said  
"I can't wait" I replied. She took off her top, revealing her large boobs; that I just wanted to suck. She cut the inner bit of her shorts, so it looked like a skirt with cut off side. It showed her beautiful pussy. She started rubbing her bare pussy on my ass. She and I were groaning in sync. She got up and cut off the rest of her shorts. She got back on to me and started rubbing my shoulders and going lower and lower down to my back and eventually to my ass. She started spanking me and I groaned after every spank.  
"Did that sting?" She said  
I breathed heavily "Yes". She smacked my ass again "Yeah! Mmm…" I groaned. My groans got louder after every spank and soon turned in to short screams of pleasure.  
"More" I groaned. She spanked me with delight. She pulled me head up by my hair  
"Tell me again" She said "But louder"  
"More!" I screamed. She spanked me and kept hitting my ass until it was red.  
"Stick your ass in the air" She demanded. I did, she kept telling me to bring it up higher until I was in a crawling position on the sofa. She had a clear view of my pussy and she rubbed her hand on it.  
"Oh, you're wet. You enjoyed the spanking? Oh, you are dripping wet!" Emma said, still rubbing her hand on my pussy, while she started to like my butt cheeks. I was groaning her name.  
"Say my name" She said as he started rubbing her boobs on my butt cheeks, going a little faster with the pussy rubbing.  
"Emma" I groaned "Spank me Emma" She rubbed harder and started spanking me with her other hand.  
"More, More!" I groaned . She spanked me really, really hard and kept doing it. I put one leg on the top of the sofa to give her a better view of my pussy.  
"More, make me cum!"" I screamed. She rubbed faster and faster and hit me harder and harder.  
"YES, YES, YES. OH GOD YES" I screamed with delight.  
"Cum on my fingers darling" She whispered. I did what she said. I was breathing heavily after all this.  
"You did well" She chuckled "for an amateur"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My time table was quite confusing, but I managed to find the right rooms. My first lesson was Masturbation with Ms Livil. I had similar lessons to Alice so I followed her around a lot. But Emma had a completely different timetable to me; she seemed to be in the popular clique as well.  
I walked in to my first lesson and everyone sat on these long dark blue long seats facing the projector screen, the floor was a lighter shade of blue with cream walls.  
Ms Livil came in a few seconds later with a small box labelled 'dildos'. There was about 20 or 25 students in the class.  
"Well class, let's get started, shall we?" She said, as she was going around the class handing out a bright pink vibrating dildo to everyone. She got to the front of the class and hit play on her projector screen. She was playing lesbian BDSM.  
I turned the vibrator on and started rubbing my clit with it, it felt so good. I was already wet from watching the porn. The lady on the screen fitted her whole hand in to her mistress's pussy. This got me worked up. I saw this screw-attachment thing at the end of my seat. Everyone was putting their dildo on in and was riding it. I did the same thing. It was like riding a dick, it felt so good. I was groaning so much. I kept going faster and my tits were shaking like mad. I took off my shirt and started rubbing my nipples until they erected. I licked my fingers and kept rubbing them.  
I was going faster on the dildo, screaming in pleasure. This went on for a while.  
My pussy suddenly went sensitive for a while and I wanted to stop but I couldn't, and then came an orgasm.  
"FUCK, UH, OH, UH FUCK!" I screamed, as I heard similar screams around me. I heard the bell ring. Everyone stopped and packed all our things.  
That was the end of my first lesson. This is the best school ever.

I went back to my dorm, as I had a free period. I saw Emma sitting on the sofa reading some books. She saw me and smiled.  
"What did you have for your first lesson?" She asked.  
"Masturbation" I replied "Now I got a free period"  
"Same she said, I mean about the free period. I just had Techniques. I'm horny as fuck"  
"Me too"

Without hesitation, I went up to her and got on my knees. I slowly lifted her skirt and saw her beautiful pussy, she wasn't wearing underwear. I tucked my head under her skirt and started licking her clit.  
"Mmm…" She said. I was experimenting with her clit, I was licking and sucking it and it made her very wet. She spread her legs further out on the sofa, giving me access to put my fingers in her pussy. I started with two fingers slowly pushing them in and out. Then I fitted three inside going a little bit faster. Not long after I was going at full speed with my whole hand in. Emma was gripping the pillows beside her them moving her hands to grope her tits.  
"FUCK! LEAH! MAKE ME CUM YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She screamed. I was still trying to go as fast as I could with my hand whilst sucking her clit. Not soon after she came all over my hand. She was breathing heavily. My hand was drenched in her cum. I got up and put my knees either side of her legs. I put my hand close to my mouth and looked at her in her eyes.  
"Suck it. You fucking slut" I demanded. She opened her mouth and fitted my whole hand in there. She never took her eyes of mine. Her head was bobbing up and down from the sofa and I was making her go deep throat, like the welfare lady did to me. She kept sucking my hand until she surprisingly stuck her hand in to my pussy; started with two fingers like I did with her. I fell to the side of the sofa and she took control. She grabbed her cooled down curling iron and stuck it in my pussy. It felt just like a dildo. She was rubbing my clit and making the curling iron go as twice as fast as I did with her. I came all over the curling iron and she threw it to the side. She put on leg under one of my leg and another leg over my other leg. She started moving about; our clits was rubbing together. I think it's called scissoring.  
She was going really fast. She told me that she learnt it earlier today. We both orgasmed at the same time.  
"FUCK EMMA! UH! UH!" I screamed in pleasure.

Suddenly a bunch of girl came in our dorm. They looked scary and they pointed at me.  
"There's the new girl" They said


End file.
